Electric: Part Three
by FarmingPirate
Summary: After his incident during his lone rescue mission Garth Daniels has found himself in a bright white room with no recollection of what happened in the woods. With all of the mistakes he has made during the last few years of his life will he be able to atone for his sins and earn the forgiveness of those he has hurt?
1. Chapter 1: Parallels

Chapter 1: Parallels

"Garth?"

...

"You're finally awake"

...

"Amelia?"

Garth paused for a moment and furrowed his brow, "Where... Where am I?" he stuttered.

Artemis sat beside his bed, her expression not changing.

Garth squinted his eyes and waved a hand in front of her view but a sudden searomg pain forced him to tense his arm up and release a shriek of anger, making him fall towards the side of the bed Artemis was on. Artemis swiftly stood up from her chair and raced towards him, stopping him from falling from his bed, her expression now filled with worry.

"Fuck... Why does my body hurt so much?" The boy asked as he looked towards his bandaged arms.

Artemis tried to speak but the words escaped her, nothing but a croak came from her throat. Her lips tightened and her eyes glistened. Before Garth could ask her another question the blonde beauty bolted out of the room, as if she was running for her life.

Garth led in his bed unable to really move. His arms shaking every time he lifted them higher than a few inches and a burning pain would appear in his chest each time he drew a breath. The last thing he remembered was daydreaming in Mrs Orchard's class. So why was he here? Why was his classmate here and why in the hell did she look like a twenty year old?

* * *

"She asked about you Babs... About you and the baby." Nightwing comforted.

The redhead, just like Garth, was led in her hospital bed. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, she was worried about Artemis, about Garth and for her baby. The Doctors and Nurses keep telling her that the baby inside her is fine but... but what if it isn't? How could they know for certain? She couldn't stop worrying.

"That doesn't mean she forgives me Nightwing. She made it perfectly clear how she feels about me and what I did." Barbara mumbled.

"Well to be fair, what you and Garth did probably wasn't the best thing for you two to do." Nightwing advised.

Barbara gave Dick a dirty look, "Geez Dick, It doesn't take a fucking detective to figure that out. What part of blackout drunk don't you understand?" She asked in anger.

"Right, Sorry Babs..." Dick replied. He didn't know whose side he should be on, all he ever wants to do is to help people but it's pretty difficult to help two of his best friends when they are currently at war. The best thing he can do is to sit on the fence and help where he can.

Dick noticed Barbara's gaze turn to the doorway of her room and a sad but surprised expression appeared over her face. Dick turned to the doorway and noticed Artemis stood there all battered and bruised, with her right arm bandaged up and placed in a sling.

Barbara opened her mouth and stuttered "Artemis... I..." but she was quickly cut off by the Archer, "I didn't come to see you. Garth has woken up... I just thought I should let you know." She sniffled. Barbara nodded her head in thank you and Artemis nodded back, again holding back the tears as she left the doorway. Dick stood up from his chair and placed his hand onto barbara's pale and soft right hand, "I'll go speak to her and then go see if Garth is alright. I'll let you know how he is." he comforted.

"Thank you." Barbara replied with a curve in her lips.

Dick exited the room and jogged up to Artemis who had created some distance down the hallway, "Artemis! Wait!" he called out.

Artemis stopped and slowly turned towards him. Dick's heart broke as he saw the look on her face. Her lips pressed against eachother and her eyes were welling, her skin was pink and her lower lip was quivering. Her whole body was shaking. He ran up to Artemis and pulled her into his arms. The Archer began to sob into Dick's blue emblem, her legs went weak and Nightwing fell to his knees with her.

"What's wrong?" he hushed, pulling her in tightly.

"He doesn't remember..." She choked.

Dick placed a hand round the back of her head and began to stroke her hair, then placed his cheek onto her head. "How much?" he softly questioned.

"All of it. The passed two and a half years... They never happened to him!" she cried out.

A tear swelled up in one of Nightwing's eyes and fell from its fountain, running down his cheek removing some of the black face paint around his eyes.

Dick began to rock his friend in his arms, "I'm so sorry..." he consoled.

The two sat there for what felt like an eternity to Artemis as her eyes used up what tears she had left to weep when in reality it was only five to ten minutes. Each time a Doctor or Nurse passed by him Dick begged to whatever god there was for them to tell him that Garth remembers. But none of them did.

* * *

Soon after his classmate had left his room some doctors entered the room and began asking him questions and examining his body, shining a light into his eyes, checking his pulse, looking under the bandages. In the corner of the room stood a blonde woman dressed in fishnets and a black leather jacket, If Garth's knowledge on the Justice League was correct then that had to be the 'Black Canary'. His mind began to wander, was he caught in some kind of attack... Was he the attack? Did his powers go wild during school? That would explain why that girl who sits behind him in a few of his classes was here, What was her name Andreana? It was something odd beginning with 'A' but he couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

The Doctors and Nurses soon left and Black Canary approached Garth with a caring demeanour. She sat in the comfortable chair next to him and leaned towards him, clasping her to hands together.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Sore. In pain. Can barely move. I feel absolutely fine and dandy." Garth quipped. The Black Canaray released her breath through her nose and let out a small chuckle, "Good to see you haven't lost that sense of humour of yours.". Garth was growing more and more irritated the longer he was awake, he was waiting for someone to tell him what was wrong with him, not that they enjoy his bad humour.

"Sorry Miss Black Canary but am I supposed to know you? And is anyone here going to tell me what has happened to me? Thirty minutes ago I woke up in this room and before that I was in class. And why the hell was my classmate here? She bolted out of my room as if she was terrified of me." Garth snapped, his throat hurt the more he talked but he felt so angry.

"Relax Garth. I can tell you a few things but I haven't been authorized to tell you everything about what has happened to you. That's up to the top psychiatrist's working with the Justice League." Black Canary informed.

"The Justice League? What the hell did I do?! Would you just please fucking tell me what is going on!" he roared. The Canary closed her eyes and took a deep breath, seeing Garth like this breaks her heart. She knows what kind of an effect this will have on some of the younger heroes, for him to see them as nothing but strangers will crush them.

"Garth... You were struck by Lightning and you miraculously survived. But you als-" She was cut off before she was finished.

"But how? I assume you know what I can do if I'm in what I'm sure is a Justice League medical facility and I'm sure they keep tabs on people like me. I should have at least been able to redirect it." Garth answered

"That's something we'll figure out soon... But there is one more thing Garth. It is a lot to take in so prepare yourself." she cautioned.

The dark haired man paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "I'm ready." He said with determination in his voice. Black Canary stood and sat on the bed beside him, covering his bandaged right hand with hers, "You have Amnesia Garth. We don't know the exact extent of it but what Artemis has told us and what you have said... You appear to have forgotten the past two years..." she lamented.

Garth didn't know how to take that information, a lot can happen in two years. His mind began to wander, what has he forgotten, who has he forgotten? That girl. Did she mean something to him? Was she a friend or something more?

"That girl who was in here earlier. I kind of know who she is but I don't think I've ever really spoken to her. What is she to me now?" He earnestedly asked. The women beside him simply gave him a pained smile, "That question is for her to answer. I'm sure you'll have plenty of questions like that for every stranger that says they know you but whatever you do... Don't push them away."

Garth absorbed her advice and looked over at the cards placed around the room and the woman noticed this. She stood up and walked around the room, collecting them from where they sat and then placed the stack of "Get well soon!" cards to the left of him. Garth gave the super heroine a small smile, "Thank you."

The blonde woman reached over to the end of the bed and grabbed the clipboard and paper that the Doctors had been writing on. She took the pen and began to scribble on to a corner of the paper and then tearing it from the clipboard, "This is my personal phone number. If you need anything at all then just call. Even if it is to ask a simple question don't hesitate to call me." she said understandingly. Garth gave her a thankful smile and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at Garth?" she questioned with confusion.

"I must have been doing something right the last two years if 'The Black Canary' just gave me her phone number." He joked.

The super heroine smiled at Garth and sighed, "Still as 'Charming' as ever aren't you". Black Canary sat up from the bed and made her way to the door to exit the room, "My name is Dinah. Dinah Lance, try not to call me Black Canary on the phone." she chuckled and then exited the room.

Garth slowly placed his head back into the soft pillow he had been provided and looked at the ceiling, "I hope Dad knows that I'm alright, He must be worried sick." he thought to himself. After a few moments he painfully sat back up and moved his left hand towards the stack of cards and uncomfortably placed them onto his lap. It was quite the large pile so he must have gained quite a lot of friends in the last two years, something he was having trouble with when he was at school. Garth laughed to himself, "At least I don't remember two years worth of dry classes."

Garth grabbed the first card from his lap, It was white and pink with a cute teddy bear on the front. It looked like something a grandmother would get their granddaughter. Inside the there was a long message written in pretty hand writing,

 _"To my lovely and dear friend Garth!_

 _I hope you get through what you might be going through. We have all heard what could happen to you when you wake up but we are all hoping that it is nothing major! You are a true hero and the world doesn't deserve you! When you get discharged from the hospital I'll cook you all sorts of food, I know how you like my cooking because you never turn it down (Especially my trademarked cookies)._

 _Get well soon Garth,_

 _Lots of love MEGAN! xoxox ...and Conner."_

Garth smiled at the message, he could tell that this 'Megan' girl was a bundle of joy but the funniest part of the card to him was the inclusion of the '...and Conner.' at the end. He could tell that they were in a relationship and she forced him to write his name in the card. Garth closed the card and put it back to his left side and picked up the next one.

This one was a childish Batman one, clearly aimed at toddlers. Garth opened this card to see another fairly long message.

 _"To Garth,_

 _You'll have to forgive the card, I had to send Wally to get it which was clearly a bad decision._

 _Thank you for saving me. Thank you for everything you have done for me and I'm sorry for the problems I have caused for you. The Doctors have told me the possibilities of how you'll be when you wake up but no matter what I'll be here for you._

 _With Love,_

 _Barbara Gordon xxx"_

"Barbara Gordon? As in Commissioner Gordon's daughter? Jesus Christ Garth how lucky were you to get involved with that bird?" he thought to himself.

Garth reached for the third card. This card had a whale on the front of it with a speech bubble saying "Get 'Whale' soon" which gave Garth a bit of a chuckle. Inside of it was a short message,

 _"To Garth,_

 _I know we might bicker some times but all real friendships aren't smooth sailing. Get well soon Garth._

 _From Dick Grayson, Wally West and Conn-"_

"Dick Grayson? Bruce Wayne's ward? How the bloody hell do I know these people?" He uttered to himself.

"It's a very long story." a soft voice spoke from the doorway.

Garth turned his attention to the black haired young man stood by the exit to his room, he wore a tight black shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers.

"You're Dick Grayson right? You look... Older than I remember." Garth coaxed.

"Well with that beard of yours you look older than you are." Dick sassed. Garth chuckled and so did Dick.

"How are you feeling?" Dick asked.

"You can probably guess. I don't want to sound like a bit of an asshole but how do I know you?" Garth questioned. Dick sniffed his nose and asked for permission to sit in the chair beside him as he walked over and sat down.

"I know you through Barbara, she said you need someone to go to the gym with so I went with you. We're gym buddies." Dick smirked.

"Well that sounds... Normal. What's our relationship like? We apparently bicker according to your card but is that banter or do we tend not to see eye-to-eye?" The dark haired man inquisitively asked.

"It's both. We have both done things that the other doesn't agree with but we always have had each others back." The ex-boy wonder answered. Garth was pleased with his answer, it sounded liked he had a solid and real relationship with Dick Grayson and if this was a consistant thing between all of his relationships that the Garth he didn't know had created then he was somewhat happy.

"I'm fine with that." Garth smiled. "I don't suppose you know when I'll get out of here do you? I'm kind of looking forward to meeting everyone that I knew and find out what my life was like in the years I've forgotten."

Dick was caught off guard by Garth's hopefulness, It was like he never left for two years. He has reverted back to the 'Happy-go-lucky' Garth that first joined the team. Maybe it might actually cheer Artemis up to see how happy and hopeful he is about his situation.

"It should be within the week depending on how fast you heal but you will have to do some therapy." Dick informed. Garth nodded at the information, thankful that someone other than Dinah was willing to talk to him about his situation.

"Thank you Dick... Oh and one more thing, There was this girl from my class who was sat here when I woke up. She had blonde hair and she was georgeous... What was her name?" Garth mumbled.

A rather large smile appeared on Richards face and his eyebrows raised in surprise and then he finally answered his friend, "Artemis. Her name is Artemis." he beamed.

"Artemis..." Garth repeated.

Dick stood up from the chair and nodded to the man laying in the hospital bed, "I'll speak to you soon Garth I need to let the others know how you're doing." he nodded and made his way to the doorway.

"Oh, Dick! Could you thank Barbara Gordon for my card for me please? She says that I saved her but I don't know about that." he nervously effused.

The black haired teen turned to Garth and smirked, "I will Garth and don't worry, you did."


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

A knock came to the door and with Garth's permission it opened to a small group of people. He saw Dick leading three other people, One orange haired girl with a pink cardigan on, A tall and muscular young man wearing a black and red superman shirt and finally a ginger haired boy with a red jacket.

"Good Afternoon Garth." Dick said with a smile.

"Alright mate?" He responded with a nervous nod, Dick was the only person who had really visited him other than Dinah Lance. He assumed that the doctors didn't want Garth to have a meltdown with a large variety of people telling him about his old life. So seeing these three strangers which were most likely his old friends made him pretty nervous.

"This is Megan, Connor and Wally. They have been pretty close friends of yours for the last two years." Dick informed with an extended arm to point out who he was naming.

Garth let out a nervous laugh, "I don't really know what to say or how to begin."

Megan spoke up with care, "Just ask us anything Garthy and we'll answer as best we can". Wally agreed with the idea and Connor silently nodded, Dick gestured for the three to take a seat and left the room when the three had settled down.

"So how do we know each other? That sounds like a good question to start with since I've never seen you three around Gotham Academy." He inquired. The three young adults cautiously looked at one another and passed along subtle nods. Finally Wally spoke up, "We actually met during a house party being thrown by some mutual friends."

"Really? I didn't embarrass myself did I?" Garth laughed with a reply from Megan in the form of a giggle and Connor a chuckle.

"Don't get me wrong you start off strong but your dancing gets worse and worse the more you drink." Wally laughed.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Garth replied. He then thought for a moment to come up with another question to ask and then smiled, "I don't suppose you could each share a memory which involves us individually? Could you?" he questioned with curiousity.

Megan looked across Garths bed and smiled at Connor, "Do you want to start sweetie?" she asked.

"Sure." he answered. He then paused for a moment with a curve appearing on his lips, "There was this one time where you and I were the only one's awake in the cave.. uh house and you suggested on going to the karaoke night down in the town. You kept bugging me to get on stage and sing after you had done it a few times yourself..." Connor now let out snort and a chuckle "... Of course you eventually got me on stage but I would only do it if we did it together. Turns out I'm not a great singer but we had a lot of fun anyway." he smiled.

Wally let out a baffled laugh, "You? Singing? What song was it?" He asked.

"Don't stop me now? Garth chose it, I don't really know any songs." Connor answered but in a way where he was asking if it's the correct song name. Garth laughed, "You can't have people sing out loud and not have that one come out. Aw man I can imagine how we looked now." he smirked.

"Like idiots most likely... Good times" Conner nodded. Megan happily clapped her hands in quick succession and gave Connor a teasing look. "What about you Wally?" she smiled. Wally leaned onto the frame at the end of the bed and answered the questioned, "You challenged me to a pancake eating contest on 'Pancake Day' which you said was a UK holiday thing. You had no chance of beating me at all but you tried I'll give you that, although you did need a bucket when you gave up..." Wally smirked.

"I actually lost at that? Damn..." Garth sighed, he had that challenge multiple times with his dad and Garth never lost. "We'll have to have a rematch sometime" he joked. Wally looked over to the girl sat beside Garth, "You can count on it as long as Megan makes them again." he winked. Megan smiled, "Of course! We can do it when you get discharged!"

"The story that comes to mind for me is when you asked me to show you how to make my signature cookies. You tried so hard and made the kitchen such a mess but in the end I don't think we could class them as a food!" She giggled. Garth smiled at the cute girl, "I've never been a good cook at all." he chuckled.

"We'd have to ask Artemis for her opinion on that matter!" she laughed. Wally and Connor gave her the stare that she was used to getting after she spoke out of turn or when she said something she shouldn't have. Garth's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would we need to ask Artemis?" he questioned.

Megan's eyes widened, "No reason! No reason at all!" she quickly stammered. As if Dick had sensed that Megan and gotten herself in trouble he appeared at the doorway.

"Garth I just got some news from your doctor." He informed. "They say you could be out of here by tomorrow."

Garth looked shocked, "Really? I was struck by lightning you know. That's not really something you walk off."

"The Flash was struck by lightning, So was Kid Flash. They ran it off." Wally smirked.

"Wow, that was actually somewhat cool. What's happned to Wally West?" Megan laughed and Wally shrugged.

"Anyway, The Doctors say it's due to your fairly quick healing and powers. Some scars will be left on your body however." Dick announced. Garth's face looked shocked, they knew about his powers? How?

"You know?!" Garth exclaimed.

"We know. You trusted us enough to tell us about your powers." The Black Haired Teen shared. A sense of shock appeared inside Garth, not once had he shared the secret of him having powers before but to do it to a group of people? He must have trusted these people with his life.

Garth had about a million questions to ask but before he could do so the Nurse who was assigned to care for him told his visitors that their time was up and had to leave. The next few hours passed for Garth fairly quickly as he tried his hardest to remember anything invovling the people who visited him but all he got was short blurry snippets. It was infuriating. The Nurse took notice of his frustration and tried to take his mind off whatever he was thinking about, or attempting to think about.

"I can remove your bandages if you like. Doctor Smith said you could either have it done tonight or before you leave tomorrow, it's up to you." She informed.

The dark-haired man's mind snapped out of his deep thoughts and he nodded to the Nurse caring for him and asked for her to remove them. She obliged to his request and had another Nurse enter the room to help remove the bandages. They slowly unraveled the partially bloody bandages from his scarred arms, He felt the odd hint of pain as some of the material stuck to some of his burns and cuts. When his first arm was no longer covered his face grimaced. His arm was covered in cuts, some deep and some light. But what was worse was the healed burns that showed where the lightning ran down his arms and exited his finger tips, which were in turn purple and bruised with deep scarring at the end of them. He noticed a tattoo on his arm which now looked shattered and in pieces with the lightning scars breaking it apart. He didn't know what it meant but he felt a sadness about it.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"Your friends left some clean clothes here for you last night Mr Daniels." The Nurse informed as she placed a sports bag onto the bed. "A Mr West and Mr Grayson will be here soon to take you out of here" she added.

Garth reached over into the bag and unzipped it pulling out a clean long sleeve black shirt and a pair of sweatpants, he looked over to the woman who had been caring for him for the last few days, "Thanks for everything you've done for me love." he smiled. The Nurse returned the smile and left the room for Garth to have some privacy to get changed. It took half an hour for him to get fully clothed, he was offered help but he refused it, he didn't want to depend on others to help him now that he is leaving this hospital.

He looked at the clock to see what the time was, he still had twenty odd minutes until Wally and Dick take him out of this place. Garth remembered being told that Barbara Gordon was nearby in another room recovering as well, he thought it would be nice of him to visit her so he slowly and painfully sat up from his fluffy hospital bed and reached for the crutches beside him. He left the room and looked down the hallway, his room was placed at the far end from the entrance of the hall. He hobbled down the metallic hallway and looked into each room to see if his 'Friend' was there, after the fourth of fifth room he noticed the room was filled with flowers and there was somebody asleep in it. She had read hair and looked fairly rough with a bruise on her cheek and some cuts across her face, on her eyebrow, her lower lip and on her chin. Garth slowly stepped into the room as quietly as he could but the slap of the crutches on the floor woke up the redhead from her slumber. The dark haired man gave an awkward smile and lifted his right hand and gave a weak wave.

"Garth?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah it's me, You're Barbara Gordon right?" he questioned sincerely. Barbara closed her eyes again and released a sad sigh, "So it's true you've lost some memories?". Garth saw the pain on her face when she asked that question, a lump appeared in his throat when he replied, "... I'm afraid so."

"And you don't remember me at all? Not in the slightest?" she mumbled. Garth shook his head. Barbara gave a weak laugh "Figures.", she looked at Garth and then looked over to the arm chair that was placed beside her bed, much like how it was set out in Garth's room, "You can sit down you know." she told him. The dark haired man shuffled over to the seat and collapsed into it. "Ow." he grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Barbara worried. Garth gave a smirk to the girl sat in front of him, "I feel and look like shit."

"I can't really say much, If I knew you were coming to see me I would have attempted to make an effort. I probably look like death." She laughed. "You do look pretty rough." He replied teasingly.

Barbara rolled her eyes, "At least you're still a charmer Garth." she smirked. Barbara paused for a moment, "To you this is your first time meeting me isn't it?"

Garth furrowed his brow, "Yeah... How did we meet in the first place anyway?" he asked. The redhead released a smile as if she was reliving a happy memory, Garth wished he could do the same thing right now, "You were walking up the road towards Gotham Academy and you had your headphones in, quietly singing along to the song playing in your ears. It was pretty damn endearing..." she blushed. Garth raised his eyebrows as he saw her cheeks turn a shade of pink, "...and at that point I had been crushing on you for a couple of days so I thought I'd bite the bullet and introduce myself!" she beamed. Garth himself blushed this time at the smile she gave him and the fact that Barbara Gordon had a crush on him. THE Barbara Gordon had a crush on HIM.

"What song was I singing?" Garth questioned. Barbara paused for a moment she could remember some of the lyrics "If this is what love is, there is no wonder we chase it." she answered with another blush. Garth was hoping that the song would at least jog his memory a little bit but it had no impact. "Are you not going to sing it Babs?" he teased. Barbara looked at him with a happy smile, ingnoring his question she spoke up "Babs? Glad to see you haven't changed that much."

Garth gripped his right hand tightly around one of his crutches sat inbetween his legs, soaking up the pain around his hand, "Yeah well, I'd like to figure that out myself." he mumbled. Barbara noticed she had somewhat angered him, she apologised and he seemed to accept it. "Garth listen to me. I know what you're going through is difficult for you, it would be difficult for anyone. Just know that you have caring friends that are hear for you every step of the way... I'm here for you every step of the way." she comforted as she reached out her closest hand towards him. Garth paused for a moment, she hadn't made a comment about his scarred hands. Maybe she didn't notice them and when she did she would retract her hand in disgust or maybe she did notice them but didn't care. Despite the possibility of the first option being true he felt like he could trust her no matter what, so he placed his left scarred and bruised hand into the small, soft and pale palm she had opened towards him. She grasped his hand tightly and gave a pained smile, she rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. Across the scars he hated. In that moment he knew how much she cared for him. The two young adults eyes locked for a few moments but were ultimately interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway.

"Ready to go Garth?" Wally interrupted.

The two quickly retracted their hands with Garth trying to hide his pain in doing so. "Yeah man, I'm ready." He winced. He attempted to climb out of the deep arm chair but had trouble doing so. Despite his objections Wally and Dick eventually helped him stand, Barbara watched this ordeal with pity and a worried expression.

"Wally can you take him to the Zetatube? I'll meet you two out there in a few minutes." Dick spoke. Wally shrugged his shoulders and lead his friend towards the exit of the Watchtower, he was looking forward to seeing what his reaction to teleportation would be.

Dick turned to face the beautiful redhead, "What was he doing in here?" he inquired. Barbara looked away from her friend, "He was getting to know me." she stated.

Dick sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I saw you two holding hands. Do you want to make this situation with Artemis worse?" he pestered.

Barbara turned to face her friend standing beside her with a pissed off expression, "What do you expect from me Dick? I have a child on the way. I have HIS child on the way. Artemis made it clear to me how angry she was at me and at Garth, she was going to dump him as soon as she saw him." she spat.

"You don't know that!" Dick retaliated.

"I damn well fucking do. I saw the sense of betrayal in her eyes when she found out what happened." she growled. Dick began to rub his forehead, he had no idea whose side he should be on, "And how do you think she is going to feel when she finds out you're pursuing him now that he has lost his memory?" he calmly asked.

Barbara stopped in her tracks and tears began to roll down her cheeks, she realised that she is the villain in this situation. She loved Artemis like the sister she never had, she supported Artemis as much as she could with Garth despite it hurting her each time she saw them together. But the only thing she cared about now was her baby, Garth's baby. She didn't want her child growing up without it's father there for it. She was done bottling up her feelings, she was going to make sure that Garth knew about how she felt towards him. About how she loved him. If Artemis wanted to hate her for it then fine, she can.

Dick didn't react to her tears, "Please tell me you haven't told him about the baby." he begged. Barbara wiped her eyes and made sure to avoid looking at her friend, "No... I haven't" she sniffled.

"Let him get his memories back first." he replied as he walked out of the room. He didn't know what to think about this whole situation. In fact he had no idea why he involved himself with it in the first place, maybe it was because he wanted his team to be happy or maybe he just hated their drama and wanted it to end. Now he has himself wrapped up with babysitting Garth, someone who he had very little respect for. Dick was Garth's friend however, he did like the man but when it came to the choices his friend had made it just made him angry and disappointed. But what can he do in this situation? Everyone has become involved, not just him.

Dick eventually caught up with his two friends who were stood by the Zetatube, "You guys ready?" he asked. Wally smiled and nodded whereas Garth looked confused.

"What is the point in making a hallway with blinding white light?" he asked.

Dick chuckled to himself. Instead of Wally explaining teleportation with the Zetetube he just came up with the idea of it being a very well lit hallway. Good job Wally.

"It stops intruders from entering the Hall of Justice" Dick lied. Garth thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, it seemed to make sense.

"I'll lead the way." Wally smirked, ignoring his friends question. He entered the the white light and disappeared, the other two were closely behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**Chapter 3: "Friends"**

"Welcome to your home." Wally smiled.

"Cosy." Garth replied.

The Justice League decided on giving Garth an apartment in Gotham City considering his injury. They didn't think he was ready to learn about his super-heroing and living at Mt. Justice until he gained all of his memories back, there was no telling how he might react despite him being trustworthy before, they were still wary of his time away.

"It's all you could really afford, at least it has nice wallpaper." Dick shrugged. Garth shuffled further into the living room and looked around, it must have been his apartment considering the organized mess he seemed to have left. "It certainly feels like home..." Garth murmured.

"Do you need anymore help or are you good?" Dick asked. Garth shuffled over to the coach and slowly sat down, "I don't suppose it's possible to get in touch with my dad is it?" he questioned. Wally gave Dick a concerned look and Dick paused for a brief moment, "Your dad is in rehab Garth. He wanted to get clean from his alcoholism before he spoke to you again. He said he wanted to be a better father to you..." Dick lied. Wally was now giving his friend beside him a questionable look, Wally would have told him the truth but Batman decided that lying to Garth was a better idea. Garth thought for a moment, he didn't know his dad sank that heavily back into his addiction and it hurt him "How long has he been gone?" Garth asked concerned.

"Just a few weeks. He'll be back in touch though don't worry, He knows you care." The black haired teen answered. Garth nodded and silently informed that the two could now leave him to his own devices.

"If you need anything Garth, just ask. I'll be here in a flash." Wally smiled.

Wally and Dick left their friends new apartment and began to make their way down the buildings stairs. "Do you and Batman really think lying to him is a good idea? Because it isn't. All of the team think this is a mistake." Wally challenged. Dick didn't turn to his friend while replying, "It's the best thing we can do for him right now. Do you want to be the one who tells him that his dad was murdered, his throat cut with a smashed bottle? Do you want to be the one who tells him what he did in London? Do you want him to remember how he earned all of those scars across his body? He is probably better off not remembering any of it." he coldly stated.

Wally stopped moving and grabbed his friends shoulder tightly, stopping him as well. "That's your plan? To not give him the chance or option to get his memories back? What the hell Dick?" He objected. Dick removed Wally's hand from his shoulder and turned to him, "My plan is to keep him and everyone else as happy as they can be for as long as possible." he retorted.

"That isn't your call. He has a right to know about his life! You're becoming more and more like Batman everyday." Wally accused. Dick gave him a cold stare and began to walk off, Wally can run home for all he cares.

"Sure Dick, Walk away. You know I'm right." Wally called.

* * *

 _ **Four Days Later...**_

"Have you heard about this?"

"Heard about what?"

"Dick! He and Batman refuse to give Garth the shot to remember anything about the last two years!"

"No, I haven't heard about this." The Redhead replied as she slowly sat down into her couch.

"And? Are you going to say something to him?" Wally quickly replied.

"It's not my call Wally, you know that. Whatever I say is going to go though one ear and out the other." Barbara sighed.

"If it's anyones call apart from Garth's it's yours. Since, you know..." Wally replied as hi gestured towards Barbara's belly. She sighed, she didn't agree with what Dick and Batman were doing. Nobody really agreed with it and she refuses for this child not to have a father.

"You're right Wally, which is pretty rare. I'll say something to Dick, Batman too if I have to." She stated. The speedster released a sigh of relief and ran his hand through his hair with a smile, "Thank you Barbara.". An expression of thought appeared across his face "What are you going to do about Arty?" he questioned.

"Wally, I've just got back from hospital and you're asking me all of these questions. I don't have a clue about Artemis, if she wants to brood and not be mature about it then she can do just that. I don't care." She seethed.

"Geez, they do say not to anger pregnant women." He reeled. "Sorry Barb, I shouldn't have asked. Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked. Barbara thought for a moment, "I'm fine wally, thank you though." she replied. Within a flash and a blur Wally reappeared with a grin before her, carrying strawberry ice cream. Barbara had a huge smiled on her face and took the ice cream and spoon from his hands, "Thanks Wally, for someone so thick headed you really are caring."

"I get that every now and then. I'll let you rest now Barb, let me know what Dick says." he nodded and then bolted. Barbara let out a sigh at the thought of arguing with Dick. She then let out a bigger sigh as she thought about arguing with Bruce.

* * *

 _ **The Next day...**_

Artemis sat in the room where it all started. She was back with her mother now that she has a break from her studies, her mother has no idea as to what has been happening to her. Artemis felt like she should tell her, if anyone can relate to suffering with life problems then it is her mother.

Artemis held the prom photo in her hands, creasing the edges of the photo with her grip. When she realized teardrops were landing on the picture she threw it beside her and wiped her eyes. She could then hear the creak of her mothers wheelchair move up towards her door and with a light knock she asked for permission to enter. Artemis sniffed her nose and croaked a "Come in". Mrs Crock moved in front of her daughter and grabbed her hands and smiled a caring smile at her, "What's wrong? You haven't been the same Artemis I remember since you came home."

The black haired woman then looked at the photo beside her daughter, she reached over and grabbed the photo from the bed. She squinted her eyes and turned to Artemis, "Isn't this that boy from your time at Gotham Academy? What was his name... Gary? No, Gareth?" she questioned. Before Her mother released another name from her mouth Artemis interjected, "Garth. His name is Garth."

Mrs Crock rolled back a few inches as she leaned back into her wheelchair, "Ah I remember him now. He was a lovely boy, very pleasant. What happened to him?" she queried. The Archer's voice cracked when she went to reply, she retreated her face for a moment and then looked at her mother once more, "It's a very long story mom." she mumbled.

Artemis' mother reached a hand onto her cheek and wiped away a tear with her thumb "If you don't want to tell me then that's fine but would you at least tell me what it is you're crying over?"

Before replying the Archer pulled some of the hair hovering over her face behind her ears, showing her pink face and puffed eyes. "I'm crying over him." she replied. "It's always him." she added. Her mother didn't speak a word, she just continued to look at her daughter understandingly.

"I love him Mum, I really do. When things are going well they are perfect, they really are and I'd rather be nowhere else than with him. But the bad times outweigh the good, something always goes wrong." she released. She then took a deep breath and released a sigh, "I don't know what to do she croaked.

Her mother grasped her hands once more, "He must be special if he has had you like this. So why aren't you with him now?" she asked. Artemis stress-fully rubbed her forehead, as she recalled why, "Because he got my best friend pregnant that's why." she snarled. "Right after we met again after two years." she added.

"Then I don't see why you are wasting your tears Artemis. If I were you I would have broken him by now. But I'm not you, you are everything good in my life. I need you to ask yourself this Artemis. Is all the pain, all this suffering worth a man who would do this to you?" she advised.

Artemis looked over to the prom picture and smiled as she recalled the good parts of the night.

"No. No he's not." she hesitantly answered.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay. I have had an extremely busy month getting everything sorted with my job and University that I haven't had much time to write so you'll have to excuse the fact that this chapter his half their usual size, I'd rather release something now while I have the time. For those that intend to continue to follow this story, thank you for your patience. I'll be writing more now that I have finally settled down in my new place.**


	4. Chapter 4: Connections

**Chapter 4: Connection**

"You've been in here for hours Dick. I'm sure The Light can wait. Get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"You're right Zee. I need to wait for all this data to process anyway." Dick smiled as he leaned his cheek onto the hand that Zatanna had placed on his shoulder. Zatanna leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, "I'll be in my quarters if you need me." she flirted. Dick let out a chuckle.

As Zatanna left the Monitor Room she let out a startled yelp as a Barbara stood before her. "Oh! Barbara, how are you? How are you feeling?" Zatanna asked sincerely. The redhead pressed her lips together and smiled, "Better. I'm not 100% yet but I'll get there Zee". The black haired sorceress hugged her redheaded friend and gave her an understanding smile, she then walked down the hall towards her quarters. The door remained open and Barbara stepped in to see Dick staring at the large screen before him watching a percentage slowly climb.

"You'd think this would take quicker considering we work with the Justice League." Dick sighed. Barbara now stood beside him, "I'm sure Batman would have let you use the Batcave." she advised.

"Yeah, I know." He replied

"So why didn't you?" Barbara questioned.

"I'm became Nightwing for a reason Babs. To distance myself from Bruce." he answered.

Barbara furrowed her brow and turned to dick, "And here you are acting just like him. You're even still doing what he tells you." She commented. The first Robin turned to his friend and glared at her, "This is about Garth isn't it?" he huffed.

"Yeah,it is." the red head retaliated

"Why does nobody understand why I'm doing this?" he growled.

"Nobody understands because they don't agree with what you're trying to do. You can't control who has their memories, that isn't your call." she retorted.

Nightwing stood from his chair and walked over to the wall. He slammed the bottom of his fist against the wall and then leaned against it.

"Barbara, Look what happened to you! None of that would have happened if he didn't come back here. It wouldn't have happened if he never joined us!" he barked.

Barbara was taken aback, she scowled at her friend and stepped forward. Moving to him as she shouted, "I would have died if he didn't join us... Or did you choose to forget that?!"

Dick turned from the wall with a grimace on his face, "Fine. What about Artemis then? Look what he did to her! He ruined two years of her life... Two years Barbara! You don't get that kind of time back! Look at her now! She's a mess all because you couldn't keep your legs shut!" he roared.

The two young heroes stood there for a moment. Dick saw Barbaras eyes well up and her bottom lip began to quiver. The black haired teenager looked to the ground, "Babs... I... I didn't mean that." he muttered.

The redhead looked at him and walked up towards him. She opened her palm and struck him across the face as hard as she could.

"How can you say that? You of all people?!" she sobbed. She continued to look at him, waiting for his answer. Waiting for him to look at her again, to see what those words had done to her.

"Babs... Barbara. It's just, I want you to be happy. I don't trust Garth... Not after everything he's done." he replied, still looking at the ground.

Barbara turned and walked to the exit of the room, "There you are again trying to control people. 'I don't want to be like Batman'. Maybe you should listen to yourself when you had some sense if you won't listen to your friends." she seethed.

The door closed behind the redhead. Dick remained stood still, going over the conversation in his head. He then slowly walked to his chair and slumped into it.

* * *

With a clank the kettle knocked against the cup, boiling water spilled over his hand and across the counter. Garth breathed in through his teeth and wrapped his hand in a small kitchen towel. A knock came to the front door. The Nonelectric man quickly ran his hand under cold water and then grasping his hands over his crutches he hobbled over to the front door.

Another knock appeared on the other side of the door. "I'm coming!" Garth beckoned.

He leaned a crutch against the wall while he used his hands to open the door. A smile appeared on his face as a stunning blonde stood in front of him.

"Hi Garth." The blonde greeted.

"Hey." he replied. Garth gripped the crutch against the wall and then leaned onto it with his weight, "Do you wanna come in? The kettle has just boiled." he offered.

Artemis returned the smile and accepted his offer, "There is actually something I need to talk to you about Garth." she hesitantly informed.

"Well take a seat, I'll be a minute." he coached.

Artemis thought for a moment that even though he lost some of his memories he still seemed like the same man he has always been. Has it really affected him at all, Losing his memories? She slowly placed herself onto the old couch and looked around his living room. It was a bit messy but it wasn't like he was able to clean it. She then noticed a pitcure on a shelf above the television, it was a picture of Garth and his father. She gave a sad smile, he looked nothing like his "father" but that didn't stop Mr Daniels from caring about the boy even after everything he and his wife went through.

A few moments later Garth slowly came in with a hot cup of tea and then repeated the trip to grab his own cup. The two sat opposite each other and an awkward feel fiiled the air, Artemis was getting nervous. Finally Garth spoke up.

"It's nice to finally meet you." he smiled and then continued, "Well, we've met before but... And I'm not meeting you for the first time... This is confusing." he claimed.

Artemis snorted, he was usually good with words. "It's fine Garth. Honestly. I'm sorry for running out of your hospital room... That must have been a pretty weird thing to wake up to." she sighed.

Garth reached over to the cup of tea and took a sip of the hot drink, after realising it was still too hot he placed it back onto the coffee table. "Why did you run out anyway? I'm pretty sure my face didn't get burnt. I was told it was just my arms and some of my upper body." he chuckled.

Artemis looked worried, she was so upset that she isolated herself from everyone. She didn't know about all of the burns, except from the ones on his forearms due to the bandages she could see. "How bad is it? Tha scarring and burns I mean?" she questioned.

Garth hesitated for a moment. He then slowly and painfully rolled up the long sleeves from his jumper. Artemis saw that his body had somewhat healed quickly but you could still see where the lightning had ran through his arms. It wasn't disgusting to her, it was fascinating. She could see the crackles of electricity and what route they had taken towards his hands. As her eyes rand down his arms she got to his hands, she noticed that he was wearing gloves and since it wasn't cold in his apartment she could only assume they had taken a beating too.

"At least it has healed somewhat quickly." she encouraged.

Garth nodded as he rolled down his sleeves again. "That's what everyone keeps telling me..." he paused for a moment and smiled again. "This is weird." he announced.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "What is?" she answered.

"To me, this is my first time speaking to you. And here I am trusting you enough to show you my burns and scars. It feels like... Ah nevermind." he blushed. Artemis grew curious, "It feels like what?" she questioned.

He then let out his smile that Artemis loved so much, only now it gave her a hint of pain with the happiness, "It feels like we have a connection, you know?"

A solemn look covered Artemis' face. If only he knew about everything he had done to her, both good and bad. He might understand. Artemis came here to tell him that she was done with him, she no longer wanted to be strung along by him. She didn't what her relationship with Garth to define her anymore. She was going to ask him why he did what he did but she knew it would be pointless, what would be the point in arguing with someone who doesn't remember? She was going to wait until he did and when he does remember he can come to her and tell her his side of the story.

"I know what you mean. You might even remember something if you follow that feeling" She answered. She then stood up and looked at him with a smile, "Sorry but I have to go, Sorry for not drinking that Tea." she apologized. She began to move towards the front door.

"Artemis wait, what do you mean? What were you to me?" he asked with intent.

Artemis looked at the floor with her back facing him, "Not what you wanted." she croaked. She quickly left his apartment and began to walk down to her car, the cold wind enveloped her face. Biting at the marks left behind by the tears.

* * *

The dark night breeze ran through Garth's dark shaggy hair. The nights had been growing colder as summer was beginning to end and everyone was beginning to notice. People were adding more layers to their clothing, even if it was just a scarf. Garth however was used to the cold, black nights so as he sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the building he did not shiver.

He didn't know what drove him to this particular spot but he had an inkling as to what it was. It was the view. The Gotham lights covered the distance, it was like the city was trying to mirror the stars. He had been sitting there for a while now, he had no idea for how long but he still had no desire to leave just yet, he felt peaceful.

The door he had used to access the roof creaked open, he turned to look behind him and there stood a beautiful sight. A woman dressed in a long black padded coat with a purple beanie covering her fiery red hair which flowed underneath the woolen cover and blew with the wind. Her hands were tucked behind her torso and her legs pressed together as they shivered.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Garth returned.

The redhead moved forward towards the ledge where Garth sat. Her body sat in the opposite direction to Garth's her legs remained on solid ground while her back faced the open Gotham.

"You hungry?" she asked.

Garth let out a chuckle, "A little."

Barbara reached into a brown paper bag which had a burger with the Batman logo printed in front of it. She reached out a wrapped up burger and a few napkins, "I got you your favourite." she laughed. Garth happily took the food from her hands and replied with a chuckle, "You know my order?". He never thought someone knowing what he orders would make him happy.

"Yeah, We used to hangout on this ledge quite a lot and eat this junk." she answered as she bit into her burger with hunger.

"We did?" he questioned as hit chomped into the greasy meat. Barbara replied with a yes while her mouth was full.

"It seems I'm not scared of heights anymore, I've been looking at this sight for quite a while. I guess I have you to thank for that." the dark haired boy smiled.

"A lot of people helped with that fear." she praised.

The two then sat there for the next five to ten mintues quietly eating their food and slurping on their drinks. Once they finished Barbara turned to face the same direction as Garth, towards the Gotham lights.

"So why are you out here Garth? And how did you get up here?" she half-jokingly questioned.

"I asked the landlord if I could sit up here, according to him I do it a lot so he doesn't really care. News to me I guess." he laughed. He then looked down towards the ants walking along the streets below him. "Artemis came to visit me today." he continued.

Barbara was pretty shocked, she didn't expect Artemis to calm down so quickly. "Did she say anything?" she asked.

"Barely anything that helps with my memories. She came in saying that she had something to talk to me about but she never got round to it. I probably offended her by showing her my arms or something." he concluded.

A crease formed between the redhead's eyebrows, "Is that all?" she asked. She was hoping that Artemis had at least tried to help him get his memories back.

"Well, I said that I felt there was some kind of connection with her since I trusted her enough to show her my arms." He described. "She then got up to leave and I asked her what I was to her. Her answer felt cold. She said 'Not what you wanted.', I don't really know what to make of it though." he added.

Barbara looked over to the bright lights and took all the infomation in. From what Barbara could tell, Artemis was angry still about the whole situation and seems to be attempting to move on from Garth. Barbara didn't know whether she was supposed to be happy about it or sad, she was conflicted.

"That connection." Barbara started. She turned to face the man beside her.

"Do you feel it with me?" she pleaded. Garth turned his head in her direction and looked into her eyes. They looked determined yet nervous. The city lights sparked from her blue eyes making the colour stand out as if he was comparing the bright blue sky against the white clouds that inhabit it.

"I do." He answered as he moved his face closer to hers.

She did the same.

The distance between the two slowly shortened until her soft lips met with his. Barbara wrapped a hand across the back of his head and ran her fingers through his messy hair, pulling him in closer. Garth placed a hand around her padded coat, pressing his hand against her back towards him. He was sure that he could feel the cut on her lower lip and that she had winced for a brief second when their lips met. Their shadows behind them combined and blocked the yellow light that illuminated their front, the two shadows became one object.

Their lips then slowly edged away from each other, neither one of them wanted to break the lock.

"Wow." Barbara blushed.

Garth rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "I never thought I'd kiss Barbara Gordon."

The redhead turned her face away from Garth and looked away in embarrasment. "You've done a lot more than that." She thought to herself.

She then swung her legs back over to the roof and stood up behind him. Garth then turned his body to her. "It's getting late and I have to get back to my apartment to do some... Um... Laundry." she lied.

"Oh, are you sure you can't stay just a while longer?" he pleaded. Barbara saw the cute look on his face and a bit of her melted.

"I'd love to Garth but I really have to go. I don't want to take advantage." She sadly replied.

Garth's face sunk for a brief moment but then he stood and slowly walked towards her without his crutches. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he placed his cheeks against the top of her head.

"It's all blurry and I can't figure it out but I remember things." He confessed. He had been having these blurry visions for most of the day, since Artemis had left his apartment. Blotches of color speaking to him in muffled voices.

"Really?! What do you remember?" She quickly blurted.

"It's all just colored blurs." he frowned. He looked angry and annoyed but that soon passed into a smile, "I'm remembering things Babs! Finally!" he beamed as he hugged her even tighter, hurting his arms. Barbara smiled into his chest and then pulled away a little.

"If you remember anything properly. Anything to do with me or you, let me know as soon as possible." She gleamed. She then pecked him on one of his cheeks and smiled.

"I will Babs." he answered seriously.

Garth released the hug and Barbara smirked towards the man she loves, "Well then, if you're planning on staying here for a while longer I guess I'll see you soon." she winked. She turned towards the door she had used to access the roof and walked towards it with glee in her step. As she turned the corridor she gave a quick and happy wave to Garth who, in return, raised is hand and waved a little. He then turned back to the ledge he was sitting on and returned to his spot.

That's when one of his blurry memories came into focus. It was a gravestone.

 _"Here lies Mick Daniels_

 _Beloved Husband. Beloved Father. Good man to all._

 _"My family are my life."_

 _1972-2015"_


	5. Chapter 5: Father

**Chapter 5: Father**

The light illuminating the room flickered and buzzed. Every now and then muffled voices from outside the walls would distract him as he tried to listen in on the conversations of his neighbors. He sat their slumped into his armchair, leaning over to the coffee table, tapping away at the keyboard of his laptop. Garth had remembered something. He remembered seeing the grave of his father. As the night went on after Barbara had left him to his own devices on the roof little pieces of his memory would slowly enter his mind. First it was the gravestone itself and then it was who was stood beside him. Artemis and Barbara were stood on each side of him at least one step away, and behind them were the rest of his friends. Even older people he didn't know and had never seen before stood behind him. He remembered sprinkling a handful of dirt onto the wooden coffin, he remembered the heartbreak he felt as the mud hit the wood.

Finally Garth found what he was looking for, he found the location of where his father was buried. He was buried inside the expensive part of Gotham Cemetery, a surprise to him as he knew they were both never well off in the money department. Garth stood up and soaked in the pain coming from his left thigh and his right hip, he refused to use the crutches anymore. If he was going to visit his dad then he wouldn't show him how hurt he was, his dad did warn him about the superhero life after all.

He slowly stepped and wobbled past the table and towards the hanger where his coat was strung from. He grabbed the dark quilted jacket and placed it over his burnt arms, then he wrapped a red scarf around his neck. He stepped outside and let the cold wind batter him. He took a deep breath and made his way to the cemetary.

Garth stood at the large gate and looked at it. He wasn't ready for this. Not at all. But he carried onwards, wincing with each step. It was then, a few moments later that he stood at the gravestone he remembered, the same words were etched into this stone.

"Here lies Mick Daniels

Beloved Husband. Beloved Father. Good man to all.

"My family are my life."

1972-2015"

A lump formed in his throat and his eyes became wet and blurry. He was filled with hate and sorrow.

"How. How could I forget this? I don't even know how you passed." He mumbled to himself. You could see the breath escape his voice as he spoke. His body wanted to shiver in an attempt to warm itself up but he couldn't even bring himself to do that.

The wind then picked up, the fall of the leaves could be seen all over the graveyard. You could scarecly see the green and yellow of the leaves under the dark night. A single leaf landed on top of the Gravestone. Garth then stepped forward and picked it up between his finger and his thumb. Then crushing it between his fist, some of the scabs around his hands splintered releasing small amounts of red liquid.

"Nobody should have to lose their memories." he croaked.

He then, finally, crumbled. His legs grew weak and he crashed to his knees, sending a terrible pain up his body. The hand with the crumbled leaf reached towards the top of the stone. His open palm sat there as the heat from his hands escaped into the rock. His forehead rested against the back of his hand, tears began to soak his fathers grave.

"None of this makes sense. None of it!" he wailed. It hurt to speak. He couldn't even think. It had felt like an eternity that he had been there, his mind had gone blank. He wasn't capable of doing anything, it was a task for him to breath.

He raised himself from the ground, dirt covering his lower body. He wiped away the remaining tears from his now dry and bloodshot eyes. He ran his left hand across the writing on the stone, feeling the dents the words had made.

"I hope you have a better life in heaven than you did here." He whispered.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** _ **I know this is another short chapter but I was extremely happy with it. This chapter is as short as it is because I didn't feel like I could add the next part without throwing away the feel of Garth coming to terms with his father's death. Something that I did write about in Part Two but I feel as though it's an important part of his character growth as in Part Two he was just angry about his dad's death. He never accepted it, he refused to.**_

 _ **I hope you have been enjoying what I've been writing. It's funny to me that I started this story because I had nothing to do during my time off from Uni and now, a few months later, I have probably wrote enough for a short book. It was only supposed to be a test as to whether or not I enjoy writing stories as much as I enjoyed reading them. I'm genuinely considering rewriting Part One as I put very little effort into it at the start and it feels awful to read.**_

 _ **Anyway enough of my rambling! I'd love to know what you all think so far. Especially with the whole Barbara/Garth/Artemis situation coming to an end.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliation

**Chapter 6: Reconciliation**

The blonde haired archer stood staring at the door, she was nervous and she knew why. This would probably end up in a screaming match. But it had to be done. She raised her fist and hesitated for a brief moment before lightly knocking with her knuckles. A few moments passed and the door opened with the chain lock still in place, Barbara's face looked worried as she saw who was stood on the opposite side of the wood. Artemis pressed her lips together and gave a fake smile.

"I'm just here to talk Barbara." she commented.

The door closed and Artemis sighed, she was about to walk away but that was when she heard the chain being moved from the lock and the door squeek open.

"Come in." The redhead coaxed.

Artemis walked past her old bestfriend who locked the door behind her. Knowing what kind of area she lived in. Artemis stood between the kitchen counter and the couch not knowing where she should be going or how she should position herself. Barbara walked into her open kitchen and leaned her backside against the counter, "Listen Artemis, I'm sorry about everything. I really am." she apologized.

Artemis didn't care.

"And yet you continue to do it." Artemis sassed. Barbara looked to the floor, not knowing how to react.

"How far along are you now?" The archer then asked out of the blue.

The redhead placed her right hand onto her stomach which had started to grow larger, she rubbed her thumb up and down lightly. "Near two months." She hesitantly answered. Her old friend nodded, "You didn't think to, I don't know. Maybe take a morning after pill or were you intending on letting him do that to you?" Artemis asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

Barbara felt cheap after that comment, she knew what Artemis was calling her. A whore. A piece of meat. A manipulative bitch. She didn't retaliate, she knew Artemis had every right to talk to her like that.

"I wouldn't put it past you to be honest, I could tell from back in the Academy that you liked him. You didn't try to hide it, did you?" Artemis shot.

The redhead didn't know whether she should allow Artemis to let out all her grievances to her, to let her barrage her with insults to get it out of her system.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." The blonde then confessed. Barbara looked at her in shock. That was the last thing she expected to hear.

The redhead finally spoke up, "Why not? I deserve it. Go on, let loose!" Barbara croaked. They could see the pain on eachothers faces, they both knew the other was hurting. A lot.

Artemis moved into the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of Barbara, "I used to consider you one of my closest friends. Did you know that?" she asked.

Barbara silently nodded.

"When I called you and you were throwing up, that was morning sickness. Wasn't it?" she said, asking another question.

Barbara wiped one of her eyes, smudging a bit of her eyeliner. "That was the day I found out." she confessed.

The archer's lip quivered. When Artemis was having the morning she dreamed of for so long Barbara was in her apartment discovering that she is carrying a child, and not just any child. It was Garths. Artemis forced her eyes shut for a few seconds to process this information.

"I didn't intend for him to get me pregnant. I didn't intend for that night to happen. I'll admit it, I love him but you have to believe that I was never going to pursue him. I wanted my two best friends to be happy and if they were happiest together... Then so be it." Barbara admitted, leaning heavier against the counter.

Barbara then pointed her thumb beside her, towards the fridge on her right. The fridge had photos plastered all over it, hanging there with cheap magnets. "The one in the middle, do you remember that?" she then asked.

Artemis looked to the right of the redhead and stepped towards the collage of pictures. Some of the pictures were old and the others were new, she scanned over them. Some were with Dick where the two were in fancy clothing, mostly likely at a Gala. Some were of Barbara, M'gann and Zatanna doing their girly stuff that she never joined in on. And some were of the whole team goofing off inbetween missions. But in the center... In the center of the array of pictures was the photograph that Barbara's father had taken when the two were dressed to the nines for their Prom Night. The two were stood at the bottom of a staircase both posing, both looking beautiful and both happy in each other's company, they were like sisters.

A tear dropped from Artemis' eyes. "I remember." she smiled a pained smile.

"Do you remember how happy we were? You were complaining about having to dress up but you soon became quiet when you looked in the mirror. I've never seen boys blush so much as Dick and Garth did when they saw the two of us. Do you remember walking into the venue? Everyone turning their heads to me and you?" Barbara laughed as she remembered herself turning behind her to see Artemis hating the attention but Garth taking it all in. Artemis let out a laugh herself, she could recall that night to every little detail but this time it was only the good memories in her head for once.

"And Garth's dancing!" Artemis chuckled, "There's a curve in his dancing, it goes from good to embarassing." she laughed and Barbara did the same. Once the humour in their system died out Barbara spoke once more.

"I know there is only so many times that I can apologize before it means nothing but I need to say it again. I'm sorry." She apologized. Artemis looked to the ground and stepped forward, she placed her arms around her friend and hugged her.

"I know." she whispered. She could feel the redheads breath escape into her shoulder, "I'm sorry." she repeated. Artemis then tightened the hug, "I'm happy for you Barbara. I'm moving on from him, There is only so much crying and heartbreak that I can take." she confessed.

Barbara then slowly broke from the hug and then looked at her friend innocently, she couldn't believe the words she just heard. Artemis is "Happy" for her?

"I just hope he doesn't treat you the way he treated me." Artemis warned. She then smiled and made her way towards the exit of the apartment, "I wish you all the best Barbara." Artemis approved. Barbara didn't know how to take that comment, was it advice? Understanding? Or a snide comment? But in the end it didn't really matter. She felt like Artemis had forgiven her, even if the archer doesn't forget what happened.

* * *

"Attention all passengers. Within five minutes we will be reaching Bludhaven Station. Please be sure that you have all your belongings with you when you exit the train. Thank you and have a good evening."

The the voice coming through the speakers had a bored and fed up tone to it. Garth could relate. He turned to the old man sat next to him who stunk of urine and apologized as he asked to get past him so that he could exit his seat and move to leave the train. A few minutes went by and Garth stepped onto the solid, dirty ground of Bludhaven city. He then pushed his ticket through the scanner which then allowed him to exit the station, as he left the building he looked at the state of the city. It was worse than Gotham, Why Dick came here he didn't know.

Garth looked at the paper in his hands and reviewed the address he had been given by someone Dick works with, a Shawn Tsang. Garth simply told her that he was looking for Dick to catch up with him, she was more than happy for the idea of Dick having a quiet evening. He had spent the last few days in search of where Dick works or lives, he wanted to catch him by surprise. If he was going to ask him for the truth then he wouldn't give him the chance to form anymore lies.

It took a few minutes but Garth managed to hail a taxi who looked a bit worried when told which part of the city Garth was headed, which was probably why the driver was trying his hardest to get Garth out of the car as quickly as possibly.

The dark haired, bearded man stood in the pouring rain staring at the rundown building. Garth walked to the number pad and buzzed the numbers one and seven. After a few minutes a voice came out from the old speaker.

"Dick Grayson, How can I help?" it buzzed.

"Dick, It's Garth." Garth answered.

A small pause came from Dick's end until he spoke once more, "Alright, Come on up.". With a loud buzzing noise and a clink of multiple locks the door loosened and Garth stepped in to the small apartment building.

Garth walked into the rundown building and and made his way up two flights of stairs and then finally came up to Dick's room. The unelectric man knocked lightly onto the wood and the black haired teen opened the door.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" He spoke.

"I got some questions that need answering." Garth returned.

Dick raised his eyebrows and then motioned his friend to enter where he lives. Garth walked into the living room with a limp, then placing a hand onto his injured hip.

"That still hurt?" Dick asked with a hint of concern. "Just sit anywhere." he added.

"Yeah, and Cheers." Garth thanked.

The black haired teen locked the door and walked over to the chair opposite the sofa where his visitor sat. He then clasped his hands together and looked towards his friends, "What do you want to know?" he suspiciously questioned.

Without missing a beat, "Why you have been lying to me?" Garth replied with a cold tone. Dick wasn't surprised that much, after his encounters with Wally and Barbara it was just a matter of time for this to happen.

"I have my reasons" Dick commented. Garth chuckled, "And none of them will be good enough."

Dick leaned back into his chair, "No?".

"What about if I was doing it to protect Artemis? To protect Barbara? To protect the Team." he added. Garth looked around Dick's small apartment, he noticed some jazz records stacked in the corner by his television. He didn't take Dick as a Jazz listener, more of someone who would listen to pop. Although Garth noted to himself that when Dick does get into a fight his style is like Jazz.

"Then I'd still call you a liar." Garth argued.

"You think I don't know you Dick but I do. You're a good man, you really are and I know you live to help people, to help your team. But that's the thing about everyone else. You don't care about the them as much as you think you do. If you cared about the team you would have been there for Artemis when I left to protect all of you. If you cared about the team you would have stopped Barbara from finding me. If you cared about the team then Kaldur would not have run off with Black Manta. If you cared about the team you wouldn't be attempting to hide two years of my life from me. Would you?" Garth scolded.

Dick sat there taking in every word that came out of Garths mouth until he finally finished. "You're right." he retaliated emotionless.

"I make mistakes, everyone does. My last real mistake was letting you come back to us." he insulted.

Garth stood up from his seat and winced a little at his pain, "Like you had a fucking say in it. Don't pretend to be Batman Junior to me Dick. I'm not scared or intimidated by it." Garth seethed.

"Listen, I know you don't like me and I know you don't trust me. I've caused a lot of problems for you and I never meant to be a hinderence to anyone. I just wanted to be a superhero like every other kid dreamed. I didn't come here to argue with you I just want an answer to my question and I want it to be a good answer." The unelectric boy described with anger.

The first boy wonder stepped up and put his face a few inches from Garth and stared him down before barging past him and leaving the room. He returned a few moments later with a stack of papers placed in a brown folder. He slammed the stack onto the table with a thud.

"You've almost answered the question for yourself Garth. Because I don't like you but it isn't just that. After everything you have done to Artemis and Barbara I don't trust you and I don't respect you. All I want is for my friends to be happy. My real friends to be happy." he answered as he straightened his back after placing the papers down.

"All of this here." Dick said pointing to what he placed onto the table. "All of this is all of you. Everyone in the Justice League has their own files. You don't remember what happened to you before you were five do you? The answers to that question starts here Garth. All I ask is that you fix-." Dick sighed.

Garth frowned, "You're joking right? I have a fucking kid on the way!" he cursed, cutting Dick off from continuing what he was saying.

"I'm not asking you to abandon your child. I'm giving you time to think about what you really want. This file is giving you a chance to find out who you really are, what you really are." Dick offered.

Garth looked to the ground away from the files and the man stood before him, "Don't you think I'm broken enough? Do you know how fucked my head is right now? To me I was at school a few days ago and now I have memories of me beating people to a bloody pulp! I have memories of me in car chases, standing on roofs getting shot at! Shit man, I woke up worrying about my teachers fucking homework that is now more than two years late." Garth fired.

The dark haired man collapsed back into the seat, "Do you honestly think I can take finding out that I had a shit childhood because I remember enough of that. I remember my mum dying in my arms. I know my parents weren't my biological ones but Jesus Christ did I love them." He sobbed.

Dick sighed and sat next to the man on his couch, "Garth you're misunderstanding me, I know that you're broken. I want to help you fix yourself, Barbara's child deserves a good father and a normal childhood. You can't give her either of those with the way you are right now. So take this and decide what you want to do." Dick consoled.

Garth looked at the younger man next to him and nodded. He reached onto the table and grabbed the file with his name on it. He then walked over to the door and turned to Dick.

"I'm sorry for everything Dick. I hope you know that, I've always wanted to be like you. To be like Robin." He painfully smiled. Those words pierced Dick's chest, he didn't know how to respond so he just tilted his head forward a little. With the clank of the door shutting Dick sat their in silence wondering if what he just did was the right thing.

* * *

Authors Note: So a lot of character progression just happened (Hooray!). Just want to throw this our there, Some of you might be thinking that I have turned Dick into a bit of an asshole and if you think that then you don't really understand the bad parts of the character in general. He is too honest and too caring.

Also thanks to those who have shared kind words about my story, You had me feeling really proud of my work. So thanks for that guys, I really appreciated it and I'm sure my shit eating grin would have shown that.


	7. Chapter 7: Beer Talk, Car Talk

**Chapter 7: Beer Talk, Car Talk.**

'Roast Chicken or BBQ?'

'BBQ or Roast Chicken?'

The packaging crumpled in his hands, he couldn't for the life of him decide. All he wanted was a snack and now he has such a big decision to make. He's had enough of the big decisions.

"Ah fuck it. I'll just get the cheese ones." He mumbled to himself as he placed the potato chips back to where they sat before, he then grabbed the cheese flavour and walked towards the cashier. As he walked past the drink section he grabbed himself a six-pack of beer and waited for the two people ahead of him to be served. Garth had a weird feeling about the man in front of him, he looked antsy and shifty, maybe it was the ripped beanie but Garth wasn't one for judging fashion choices. The man in front of him turned behind him and looked right at Garth for a few moments, his eyes darted around his person. Garth didn't move a muscle or return a look, he just looked right at the man deadpan.

The man was then next to be served, he placed his few items onto the counter and then the cashier had a subtle but shocked expression appear on his face. He looked at Garth and then back to the shifty man and slowly began to scan the items and when he finished the last one he asked for the right amount of money and began to slowly open the cash register. Within a few seconds Garth felt a cold piece of metal being slowly pressed against the back of his head, he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him. His mind was too swamped.

"We don't want no trouble, just don't move and we'll be gone and nobody gets hurt." The gruff voice warned. Garth let out a sigh, "Come on man, you had to pick tonight? Do you not see these god damn beers in my hand?-" he raised his right hand and jingled the cans together, "-I need a fuckin' drink and you're making it quite difficult for that to happen." he groaned as if tonight was a chore.

The man in front of him was now waving a gun towards the cashier screaming for him to hurry up with handing over the money. The cashier looked scared and frightened. The cold metal then pressed against the back of Garth's head once more, forcing him to take a step forward and to tilt his head forward.

"I don't give a fuck about your whiny ass!" The man with the gun roared.

"Why are you even doing this?" Garth asked, "This place has what? Like a couple hundred bucks. What are you gonna get with that? A small amount for your drug addiction? A few months supply of Happy Meals?" He questioned.

"Shut your mouth or I swear I'll do it!" The man then shouted.

Garth rolled his eyes and cracked open one of the cans, slowly taking a sip with a mocking look over his shoulder. "Get on with it then." He coaxed.

The men in front of him turned and gave him a confused look, as if he was weirded out by Garth. He then turned to his body and nodded his head towards the door, "Come on! Let's get out of here!" He beckoned with a bag full of cash.

"See ya you fuckin' nut-job." The man with the gun grunted.

As the two crooks ran towards the exit Garth placed his open drink onto the counter and then took another one of the cans from the six-pack. He gripped the second can in his hands and threw it with all his strength towards the man with the cash. The can of beer cracked against the wrist of the hand that held the bag and with a yelp of pain the cash scattered onto the floor. "Fucking Shit!" The man with the beanie shouted. Garth let out a happy giggle, that was totally on purpose so he thought he'd roll with it, "Shit... did somebody get hurt? That means there is trouble, right?" he taunted.

"Fuck you man!" the man with the beanie called as he pointed his gun from the entrance and began to fire his weapon, as did his friend. The cashier ducked behind his counter and Garth dived into the aisle nearest him. When the few shots from the guns finished firing Garth poked his head from where he took cover, the two men had disappeared but the cash remained on the floor, scattered. Garth ran towards the money and placed it all into the bag before it blew out into the Gotham night. He carried the cash towards the cash register and knocked onto the counter, "Are you okay down there?" he asked with concern. The shocked cashier slowly climbed himself up and onto his feet, he was holding is shoulder and was leaking red.

Sirens could be heard coming closer from the night and Garth's mind began to go on autopilot, he helped the man with his shoulder until the first responders came and then gave them all the details they needed, answering any questions he had. Before he knew it he was sat in the waiting room of the Police Station after helping them with anything else that they needed.

In the corner of his eye Garth could see someone walk towards him, he turned his head towards the left to see an old man dressed in a brown trench coat and a bushy moustache sitting under his nose. The man passed what seemed to be a coffee towards him, Garth took the drink and then looked to the man who was now beginning to take a seat next to him.

"Haven't seen you in a while young man." The old man begun. Garth turned to him and was nervous when he realised who was speaking to him.

"I saw your name on a file lying about, I thought I'd come say hi." He chuckled to himself.

"How has Barbara been lately?" Garth asked, taking a sip from his coffee. He was trying to see if the the old man knew anything.

The old man released an annoyed laugh throat, "You do know what she has done to herself? Don't you?". Garth looked away, "Yeah... I know." he mumbled.

The old man looked towards the ceiling and sighed, "I haven't seen her smile as much as I have the past few days-" The man smiled, "-But God knows what's different than a few weeks ago. She doesn't talk to me much about her life... I guess she gets that from my side of the family, her mother wasn't like that" He continued. Garth raised his eyebrows, Barbara had never really talked about her mother. The two have that in common he thought to himself.

"Barbara... She never talks about her mum." Garth coaxed. The old man turned to the young man next to him with an inquisitive look, "She was named after her mother you know... She walked out on us when I did something bad." he answered.

The old man then placed his hand on Garths shoulder, "Look after Barbara, won't you? " The old man subtly pleaded.

"I will, Sir." Garth replied. The Commissioner patted Garths shoulder a few times and gave a silent 'Thank you' and then made his way out of the room.

A few moments passed an another police officer stepped into the room and called out to him "Your ride is here Mr Daniels." The Officer spoke. Garth nodded and made his way towards the Officer and out of the waiting room, stood near the entrance of the station was a familiar sight, Artemis.

"You okay Garth?" She asked with worry. Garth stepped forward towards her "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for bringing you out here so late." he apologized.

"Don't be.-" She answered, "-As long as you're safe." she smiled.

The two walked out of the station to Artemis' car, she helped Garth duck into his seat with as little pain as possible and then jumped into the drivers seat. "Good to go?" She asked, Garth nodded yes.

There was a long pause of awkwardness between the two, neither one of them really knew what to say. Especially after their last encounter. But finally one of them spoke up.

"I hear you've begun to remember things." Artemis inquired. Garth quickly looked at Artemis but then looked away "Yeah... I remember a fair amount." he answered nervously.

As Artemis opened her mouth to continue the conversation Garth interrupted her.

"Artemis... About what I did to you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he mumbled. The blonde quickly took her eyes from the road and looked towards the man beside her, she could see a solemn look on his face.

"I don't care if you're sorry Garth." She retaliated. "You still did it." She bit.

Garth exhaled, that took the wind from him. "And I don't care if you don't care. I know you won't forgive me but I want you to know that if I could go back and stop it from happening... I would." he countered.

Artemis raised an eyebrow in Garth's direction "No you wouldn't." she said.

Garth furrowed his brow, "Yes I would." He replied.

"You really wouldn't" she added.

Garth was now frowning, "Why are you being like this?" he snapped.

Artemis chuckled, "I've thought that about you so many times. I'm being like this because you don't know what you really want but everyone else can see that it's written on your face."

Garth now let out a sarcastic laugh, "And what does it say on my face Arty?" he questioned.

Artemis kept her eyes on the road, "You want to be left alone but nobody will let that happen. Not even yourself... Especially when you love Barbara." She spoke.

Garth was now quiet, looking out of the window beside him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" She adressed.

"As always." Garth sarcastically answered.

"Admit it Garth, Admit you love Barbara." Artemis goaded. If he finally admitted it to her she could begin the next chapter in her life, one free from her chasing after Garth. That's what she kept telling herself anyway.

Garth eventually turned to the blonde beside him, he felt nervous. He had remembered his relationship with Artemis, parts of it anyway. He had remembered that he cheated on Artemis with Barbara and he was disgusted with himself. But now he couldn't help but feel for the redhead.

"Fine. I love her. I love Barbara Gordon." He clearly answered. "Is that what you wanted?" Garth questioned. He noticed Artemis' eyes begin to glisten. Hearing that wasn't what she wanted, but it was something she needed to hear.

"We're here." she croaked as she pulled over to park the car. Her sight remained away from the man in her car.

The dark haired man could see the hurt on her face, "Artemis listen I-"

"I don't want to hear it Garth... Just go." She sniffed.

Garth opened the door and stepped out of the car, then turning to look towards Artemis, "I'm sorry for everything." he sighed. The door closed and Artemis drove away into the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: Only 1 or 2 chapters left kiddos.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lyrics

**A/N: For those that read the chapter within the first night after I uploaded it, I removed the last part.**

 **Chapter 8: Lyrics**

The large orange and red glow was growing closer as she stepped across the field. A single silhouette of a man stood, immobile. She knew who it was of course, he had asked her to come here but for some reason the sight that was in front of her made her grow nervous. She had heard what happened to Garth the night before, he stopped a robbery. He did a good thing, so why was she upset by it?

A gust of wind battered her, forcing her to take a step back and a shiver to be sent down her body, it was definitely getting colder which just makes patrolling Gotham even more difficult. The silhouette was growing larger with each step and her nervousness began to empty from her stomach and spread throughout her body. She could hear the crackle of the bonfire clearly now, she could see the embers of the fire dance into the blackness of the night.

"Garth?" Barbara called out. The man in front of the fire was dresssed in his quilted jacket with a red scarf around his neck and a blue rucksack slung around his shoulders. The light from the fire lit up the details of his face as he turned around, his small beard was now shaven down to stubble and his hair was now cut short. It was like he was a different man but his smile remained the same. She was glad that didn't change.

"Hey," He answered, His head tilted a little and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Barbara was no longer as nervous as she was. Garth had that effect on her, he was able to make her feel at ease.

Seeing that smirk on his face made her bashfully look away to hide her blushing, she then took those last steps to reach Garth's side.

"Nice haircut," She teased, nudging his arm with her elbow. Garth turned his head a little and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Thanks," he said. He then nudged her arm with his elbow in retaliation, "You look cute when you blush, D'you know that?" he complimented, subtly slipping into his light cockney accent.

The redhead didn't look away this time, she instead turned her body sideways towards Garth, "Did you just Flirt with me?" she said quizzically. Garth didn't now where to look, he bounced his eyes from the fire to the dark field beside him and then towards the fiery redhead that was standing with her arms crossed intrigued by what he said.

"Uhhh the correct answer." He answered.

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Always an answer for everything." she smirked

The redhead then began again, "Why are we out here? I don't really understand." she spoke.

Garth turned his body to her now, they were facing each other. Barbara's eyes moved towards the scar on his cheek, the beard used to hide some of it but now it was on full display. It wasn't a large and ugly scar but it had a story behind it, it wasn't one she wanted to hear though. She removed the glove from her hand and raised it towards the scar but Garth stopped her hand before it could reach it's destination, he delicately wrapped his covered palm and fingers around her wrists and slowly pulled it away from his face.

"I have a lot to say..." He softly spoke, "...But I'm not sure where to start."

His face sunk and the happiness in his face disappeared for a moment, that was until the redhead interlocked her fingers with his. She looked deeply into his eyes and when he tried to look away her head followed, "Start from wherever you want. You know I'm here for you, I wouldn't be out in a dark field otherwise. Would I?" she consoled. Garth exhaled through his nose and a smile formed on his lips. "You're right," he laughed, and Barbara giggled along with him.

Then the air grew serious again. Garth grew serious.

"Last night, when I stopped that robbery..." he bit his lip, "I was drunk and I was buying more booze." he admitted. He looked towards his hands, seeing them interlocked with Barbara's made him feel some semblance of hope for the future.

"I was drunk because-" his lips quivered,"- I went to see my dad a few days before." he admitted.

"Wha...How? What?" Barbara marveled but then she grew silent, "You remembered on the ledge didn't you..." she then confirmed to herself.

"Yeah." He croaked. "I don't remember how he died, I'm not sure I want to..." he said.

Barbara removed her hands from Garth's, "Do you want to?" she asked cautiously.

Garth's hands remained unmoved as if they still were still combined with Barbara's. "...No." he sighed. "I need to remember it myself. I owe him that much." He then answered.

The redhead slowly gripped onto Garth and pulled him into a tight embrace, she wasn't tall enough for her head to lie into Garth's shoulders so his chest had to do. Barbara knew that when he remembered what happened to his father he was going to need somebody to help him process it all. She was going to be that person. That was her promise to him in this moment.

"I shouldn't have been drinking for fuck sake..." Garth suddenly spoke, "I mean, not to the extent where I was at." he finished. Barbara didn't have anything to say about that, she just held him tighter.

"God knows I never do anything right." he mumbled. Garth's arms wrapped around the shoulders of the redhead, then pulling her in tightly.

"You do plenty right." Barbara spoke from Garth's chest, her voice slightly muffled. Her head moved away from his torso and looked up towards his face. "If you didn't how many people would be dead right now?" she continued.

Garth broke off from her arms and turned his body away from her, "Even if that's true, people have still died because of me." he mumbled.

Barbara rolled her eyes again and tilted her head into the air and groaned audibly, "Jesus Christ, I get it Garth. I do. But people die, we try our hardest to stop it from happening but sometimes it just happens-" Barbara began to step forward, "-And when it happens we mourn and we move on. We strap on our boots and take one step forward because that is what the one's we lost would want us to do. Then we take one more step forward," she grabbed Garth's wrist and span him around to face her, "And then another and another, not once looking back. If we did then what do you think we would see?" she asked Garth, forcing him to look her in her eyes.

Garth closed his eyes and reopened them moments later without an answer to her question, "What do we see if we look back?" he questioned.

"Regret." She answered.

Barbara's eyes slowly moved away from Garth, her grip around his wrist fell away and she looked into the fire that was now to the right of her. She knew about regret, they both did. She could hear the sound of Garth's rucksack drop from his shoulders, the sound of him unzipping the bag briefly echoed into the night. "You still haven't explained the need of the bonfire, is it beca-" Her question was cut off as a bundle of papers flew onto the large fire, setting alight as they landed onto the burning wood. Barbara caught a brief look at the pages before they began to burn to a crisp. She saw a small square image of Garth in the left corner of the page, it looked like a police file except only it had the Justice League logo on it instead.

"You're right. I need to stop looking behind me." He spoke without regret.

Barbara slowly turned to face Garth once more, "What the hell? What was all that?" she loudly questioned.

Garth looked into the fire, "Dick gave them to me. Files on me and probably everything The Justice League knows about me, and what they don't want to share. He said they were the key to me finding out even more about back from before I was five or six. From what I can put together with these shitty fragmented memories of my time in London. It's not something I want to dig up." he answered.

Barbara saw the expression on his face, it was one she had never seen before. He looked content, he looked free and he looked like a new man who was now able to begin making his own choices.

"Are you sure?" She softly asked.

Garth released a short laugh, "I have to be now. I've set that shit on fire."

He then reached out an open hand in Barbara's direction, "I have something else I need to tell you as well. Two things actually."

The redhead took his hand and another blush began to creep on her face, "The first?" she asked.

Garth turned to the beautiful redhead and showed her that signature smile, "The first?" he questioned to himself, "The first is that I love you." he admitted.

Barbara was pretty sure her heart had just jumped out of her chest in that moment. She felt unable to draw breath, how was it three simple words could do that to her? She knew her heart was still with her when it began to work overtime. Barbara had never felt like this, She never felt for someone like this more than she did right now. She, without missing a beat, let go of Garth's hand and reached both of her hands towards the back of Garth's head and neck. She pulled his head down and her lips met his.

Their lips crashed together and in shock Garth's breath escaped his nostrils, tickling Barbara's cheeks, forcing her to release a giggle inbetween the next kiss. The hard and passionate kisses soon became soft and tender, each repeat of their lips grew slower and more precise. Barbara's silk lips matched with Garth's as if they were made to fit together. Barbara was the one to retract first, not that she wanted to, she could do this all night. It was that Garth still had something to tell her. Their face did not part much though , The redhead carefully pressed her forehead against Garth's and looked into his eyes, she felt as if she was looking into his soul.

"The second thing,-" She begun, catching her breath. "-What is the second thing?" she asked.

A large and happy smile appeared on his face, a true smile. His first in a long time.

"I remember our baby an-" he spoke but those four words was all he could get out before Barbara kissed him again. She believed he wouldn't remember it, sure she held out hope for it but she wasn't going to tell him and risk him running off or doing something stupid. She didn't want to put that kind of weight on his shoulders, it was the reason she had been wearing coats when she was with him. To cover the small bump that she had.

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much." She uttered.

Garth released a chuckled and pressed their foreheads together again, "And I love you Barbara Gordon." he softly spoke. He then moved his forehead away from her but he lifted her chin with one of his fingers keeping her face close to his. He then pressed another kiss onto her lips.

"Are you going to let me finish this time?" he teased. Barbara smiled and nodded.

"I remember our baby and I want to be there for you two. I want him to be proud of me, I want you to be proud of me." He said, "I'm going to be there when you both need me and I'm going to be there when you don't. You ain't gettin' rid of me Babs." He promised.

The redhead's eyes began to glisten, "I'm already proud of you Garth. You're finally looking forward instead of back and this little bump..." She grabbed one of Garth's hands and placed it onto her stomach with her hand on top of his, "...This little bump is going to be proud to call you his father." She smiled, a happy tear ran down her cheek.

Garth had never felt this happy. It was euphoric. All he wanted to do was shout about how happy and excited he was but then he remembered those lyrics he was singing aloud when he first met Barbara. The lyrics she remembered and recalled in the her hospital room.

"If this is what love is, there is no wonder we chase it."

 **The End.**

* * *

A/N: So that's it for Garth Daniels (for now?). I hope you have enjoyed this little journey. I have enjoyed writing this and I know it isn't the best and that there are a fair share of plot-holes, things I missed out or didn't address but that's my own fault. But in the end I have had fun and told a story I didn't think I'd write so I'll just have to try harder next time and write an even better story for you Young Justice fans (Season 3 hurry up please!).

I'd love to hear any feedback you have on what you think I could improve on or what you enjoyed about what I've written. This is because I have another idea for a story and I want it to be as well written as possible!

Anyway, Thank you so much for reading to the end. It really does mean a lot that people were entertained enough to reach this point (Or skipped to this point because of whatever reason, you do you dude!). I hope you all have a happy life and get to do what you want to do. ~FarmingPirate


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Would you go already? You have the right of way for god's sake!" Garth shouted to the driver causing problems. As the driver went on his way Garth placed his arm out of his van's window and began to tap a beat onto the roof. He was getting impatient with the traffic, he was planning on being home by now. He promised to take his family out for a meal but at this rate he might cause them to be a bit too late for their reservation.

The traffic began to pick up and the roads began to clear the closer he got to his destination, thank god. He didn't want to feel Barbara's wrath or disappoint his 'Little Bat'. He soon pulled up onto his drive and parked his vehicle and stepped out of it,he grabbed his bag of tools from the passenger seat as he left.

"Good day Mr Daniels?" His neighbor called out with a wave. Garth smiled to his neighbor, "You know how it is," he replied. Garth turned to take a look at his newly purchased van, both sides of the van said the same thing, "Daniels Electric! For Electricians so good it hertz! Call:...". He had a smile everytime he saw this, his business had started to grow at a solid rate for the past two years. He and Barbara were even able to purchase a house with their income. He never thought he'd be one to settle down but life is full of surprises.

He nodded to his neighbour and said goodnight, he then walked towards the door to his house and slid his key's into the lock. He stepped into the hallway and wiped his shoes onto the mat, "Hello?" he called out. No reply. "Nice," he muttered to himself, he managed to get home before his family. He kicked his boots off and walked over to his and Barbara's bedroom and dropped his stuff next to his side of the bed. Garth fell onto the bed in front of him and released a groan of happiness, he had been up and about all day and this heavenly cloud was waiting for him. But that was for later. He had to get changed from his work clothes and shower all within the span of fourty minutes before they had to go.

As Garth pulled himself from the bed he heard the door open, a cute giggle and then the door shut. "Daddy?" The adorable voice called out. A smile appeared on his face, this was what made him work as had as he did. "Daddy?" The voice called out longer.

Garth stepped out of his bedroom and before he could say anything his 'Little Bat' was in his arms cuddling him. "You are home early!" His child beamed. Garth placed a head onto the Little Bat's soft hair, "Thought I'd surprise you Soph!" He smiled, ruffling her red hair. "Daddy no, my hair!" She huffed, trying to defend the fire on her head. Garth stopped messing with her hair and instead picked her up, showering kisses onto his daughter.

"I hope I get that treatment later babe," A voice teased from he doorway. Barbara stood their with her daughters small Batman rucksack slung around her shoulders and her hair tied into a ponytail. Her Gotham PD uniform's top buttons were undone, she had most likely got fed up with the heat. Garth held Sophie in his arms and smiled to his Girlfriend, "That depends on if you're wearing that uniform," He joked. Barbara raised her eyebrow and walked towards Garth, placing a kiss onto his cheek, "You wish." she sassed.

Sophie wiped the cheek that Barbara kissed, "Ew, Germies." she said. Garth smiled to his little daughter. He placed Sophie onto the ground and knelt in front of her, "Remember Sophie, Boys give you lots of 'Germies' so be sure to stay away from them." He lectured. Sophie nodded, she didn't need her dad to tell her that. Barbara's voice came from their bedroom, "Sophie sweetie can you go to your room and get ready for tonight please?"

"Okay!" She answered. The Little Bat quickly hugged her father and sped off upstairs to her room, "Nananananana Batman!" she giggled up the stairs. Garth laughed to himself upon hearing this and moved into his bedroom. As he walked in Barbara was undoing her ponytail, releasing her red hair from it's trap, "Her dance teacher said she was the star of the class today," She spoke. Garth grabbed his bag of tools and moved them further out of the way, "I don't know where she get's it from," he smirked. Barbara turned to her Boyfriend, unimpressed. "Let's hope she doesn't learn any moves from you then." She sassed.

Barbara then changed the subject, "Don't forget about Karen and Mal's wedding this weekend. If I don't remind you you'll book a job."

Garth moved past Barbara to get to his drawer, as he did so he tilted her chin and kissed her on the lips, "How can I when you're so excited about it," he joked. As he maneuvered to the other side of her Barbara gave him a light slap onto his shoulder, "Oh please, you won't be complaining when you see me in the dress I bought." she boasted.

Garth removed his work shirt and threw it onto the bed, "Dirty." Barbara said. Garth removed his work shirt and threw it onto the floor, "Better." Barbara smirked. He then opened his drawer and pulled out a white shirt and dropped it onto the bed, ready to wear when he got out of the shower

"You already know how I look in a suit, that must be why you're so excited about it," he teased. Barbara stepped towards Garth and ran her finger from his lower torso up to his chin, then moving her palm to his cheek. "Maybe," she flirted with a raised eyebrow.

"Mummy I can't find Robin!" Sophie shouted from the top of the staircase. Barbara pulled Garth in for another kiss before removing her palm from his cheek, "Daddy?!" Sophie then called out. "You still need to shower," Barbara smirked, "Go do it, I'll find her toy," she continued.

Garth smiled and quickly pecked her cheek, "Yes Ma'am!" he saluted to the Police Officer stood before him. As he attempted to quickly dash away the redhead grabbed a bed pillow and threw it at Garth in retaliation, Garth released a childish giggle as he hid inside the bathroom. Light steps came down the staircase and Sophie asked for her mother again. Barbara walked towards her daughters Batman rucksack and pulled the toy robin from the bag, "Here Batgirl," she smiled. Sophie's face lit up at the name, "Mummy?" she smiled walking towards her mother. "Yes angel?" Barbara answered.

"I'm going to be Batgirl someday." The little redheaded Bat promised with a gleeful smile.

Barbara smiled to Sophie and moved a wild strand of her daughter's hair behind her small ears, "How about a dancer instead?" she asked.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I said last chapter that that was it for Garth but this was rattling round in my head so I thought I'd write it.**


End file.
